


On This Dirt, We Rise

by sapph_fic



Series: avalance softball au [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Softball AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapph_fic/pseuds/sapph_fic
Summary: "Sara herself was searching for one player in particular. When her eye’s fell on Ava Sharpe, she stuck out her tongue and held up her middle finger to her archrival. Much to her annoyance, Ava remained stone-faced and stoic as she shouldered her bag, her cold, gray eyes shooting daggers into Sara’s the entire time. Sara loathed all the girls from Williams Prep, but her hatred for Ava was leagues beyond the rest."Sara Lance hates Ava Sharpe with her entire being. Their rivalry stretches far beyond the diamond, and Sara is more than ready to take it to the next level when they head to competing colleges in the fall. However, when Ava makes a last-second decision to attend CCU alongside Sara, they're forced to either work out their differences or suffer the consequences.
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: avalance softball au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844827
Comments: 42
Kudos: 81





	1. Is This the End or Just the Beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! here's the softball au that no one really asked for but i'm writing anyway. before we start, i've laid out the basic rules of softball here, in case anyone is unfamiliar. there are 9 players on the field: pitcher, catcher, first baseman, second baseman, third baseman, shortstop, right fielder, center fielder, and left fielder. the game consists of 7 innings, each of which have a top and bottom. in the top of the inning, the home team is in the field and the away team is hitting, and then they switch for the bottom of the inning. to end a half of an inning, a team must get 3 outs. they can either catch a ball in the air, throw/tag the runner out, or strike them out. the count indicates how many balls and strikes, respectively, a batter has. 4 balls and the batter gets a walk, meaning they go to first. 3 strikes and the batter is out. 3-2 is called a full count because the outcome of the at-bat will be decided with either a ball or strike. this is a really simplified version of the rules but it should help lay the foundation needed to understand any of the softball in this story! (i'm happy to answer any questions that might arise)

Sara had been waiting for this moment her whole life, and no one – not even Ava Sharpe – was going to stand in her way. She had spent her entire varsity career building up to this game: the state championship. The memories of failure from previous years only added fuel to her fire and spurred her forward as if she were walking on hot coals. She sat in the one-seater at the very back of the bus, but she was far from alone. “Hall of Fame” by The Script was blaring through her best friend Zari’s bluetooth speaker as the bus approached the field. The song had become something of an anthem for the team although no one could remember how or why. Each girl knew every word, and they were screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs as their bus pulled into the parking lot. With the windows down, everyone who had already gathered at the field turned to the commotion. Sara figured they were a sight to see: girls dressed in white and green, eye black smeared down their cheeks, heads and arms sticking out of windows, and their Starling High flag waving proudly out of the roof escape hatch. If it was possible, the team grew louder as they passed the coach of their opponents, who were already starting to unload their equipment. Sara’s teammates jeered at the players, attempting to intimidate the competition.

She herself was searching for one player in particular. When her eye’s fell on Ava Sharpe, she stuck out her tongue and held up her middle finger to her archrival. Much to her annoyance, Ava remained stone-faced and stoic as she shouldered her bag, making direct eye contact with Sara the whole time. Sara loathed all the girls from Williams Prep, but her hatred for Ava was leagues beyond the rest. Ava had grown up in Starling City, and her family largely ran in the same circle as the Queens. Sara and Ava had always been among the best athletes in their grade and were constantly competing for top athlete awards. When Ava had chosen to attend Williams Prep for high school, Sara thought she would finally have the limelight to herself. Of course, she wasn’t that lucky. It seemed like at every athletic milestone she reached, Ava was right by her side, keeping pace.

It didn’t help that Williams Prep had enough money to recruit the best athletes from across the state, providing them with the upper hand in most sports contests. But as much as the rich, preppy kids hated to admit it, Starling was a big city, which meant the talent pool at Starling High was also deep. In Sara’s four years of high school, she and Ava had created a somewhat legendary rivalry between their two school’s softball teams. Sara was the stalwart catcher with an insanely hot bat, while Ava was a deadly pitcher with a nasty rise ball. Their record went back and forth each year, with Starling High having fallen to Williams Prep late in the playoffs last year. To make matters worse, Williams had gone on to win States and now they were back to defend their title. As senior captain, Sara was determined to lead her team to victory and grind Williams Prep into the dirt.

Zari shut off the music when the bus parked, and all the girls began to grab their bags. The energy on the bus was electric, and Sara’s teammates chatted with nervous excitement as they made their way to the practice field across from the Williams Prep team. Out of the corner of her eye, Sara noticed Ava warming up. With her long blonde hair, tall and thin, yet strong, physique, and large yellow bow, Ava certainly stood out from the rest of her team. The way she held herself exuded confidence and immediately indicated that she was in charge. Sara wanted nothing more to put her in her place once and for all, and she said as much to her team. “Okay, ladies, I want to see a good warm up from everyone. You never know when you’re going to get called on, and the way you warm up is the way you play. So, let’s get focused, get loose, and get ready to win!” Sara was satisfied with the excited cheers from her team, and they spread out to begin their stretches. She and Zari stood across from each other as they helped each other stretch out their arms.

“How you feeling, Cap?” Zari asked sincerely. Sara knew that Zari could read her better than anyone else and wouldn’t take any excuses. They had grown up down the street from each other, and Zari was the reason Sara had started playing softball in the first place. Zari had been by her side every step of the way – from the time she lost her first tooth when she ran into a swing set to when she realized she was bi, and all the moments in between. She had always appreciated Zari’s bluntness with her and wasn’t about to disrespect her friend by lying.

“I’m nervous as hell, Z,” admitted Sara as she dropped into a side lunge. Subconsciously, she glanced over her shoulder to see Ava already doing full pitches. “She’s good. I hate her, but she’s really good.”

Zari nodded, biting her lip. Everyone knew that Ava was the best pitcher in the state; she could throw mid 60s and rarely missed her spots. It was the reason she had gotten a full ride to Starling City University next year, much to Zari’s chagrin. She had also committed to play for SCU before she knew that she’d have to be teammates with literal Satan. “We can beat her,” Zari assured her friend, placing a gentle hand on Sara’s shoulder. “We’ve faced her before, and I think we have an even better lineup than last year.”  
Sara couldn’t argue with that. Last season, Ava struck out more than half their batters in the playoffs, but this year, Starling High would be prepared. Their team had been on a hitting streak coming into the championship, and Sara was beyond impressed with how well the girls were tracking pitches in the box. “We just gotta layoff that damn rise,” Sara muttered, shaking her head. It was the deadliest pitch in the game, and Ava had perfected it to a T.

“We’ve literally been practicing exactly that the whole week,” Zari laughed.

“I know. I just hope it stuck.” Sara and Zari finished up their stretches and grabbed a ball to throw. Coach Kendra was setting up the net for batting practice as the team finished their warmups. Sara and their pitcher, Helena, grabbed their bats and helmets, and Sara approached the plate. She knocked a solid 10 pitches in a row into the outfield, over the heads of all her teammates who _always_ seemed to underestimate her strength. She couldn’t help the smug grin on her face as the Williams Prep coaches watched her hit, scribbling furiously in their notebooks. After Helena was done, they set off down the field to start pitching drills. Sara settled onto her knees, not wanting to tire her legs out too early, and waited for Helena to get set up. That was when Ava jogged past and called out in a sickeningly sweet voice, “nice hitting, Lance.” Although it sounded like a compliment, Sara knew Ava was just trying to get in her head. She ignored the taller girl and shut out the rest of the world, focusing on the task at hand.

Thirty minutes before game time, the team made their way to the first base dugout. On the way, Sara’s dad grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a tight hug. “You got this, Sar-bear,” he whispered in her ear.

Laurel joined in on the hug, firmly sandwiching Sara in the middle. “We believe in you, Sar. Go out there and kick some ass.”

Sara felt incredibly lucky to have such an amazing support system. Laurel had come home from college just for this game, and her Dad had taken off early from work to be there. Tommy, Oliver, and Thea had tagged along as well, and each offered her some form of a fist bump or high five. She thanked them all before running after her team.

Before she reached the dugout, Sara took a second to remember the moment. She listened to the way her metal cleats ground against the pavement of the path. She smelled the freshly cut grass and newly tamped dirt. The sun was just beginning to set, illuminating the field in a golden glow. It was just hot enough to fill her bones with the sun’s warmth, but a slight breeze caused the flags to ripple in the wind. There were hundreds of people gathered in the stands or sitting in folding chairs behind the outfield fences waiting to witness what was about to go down as the greatest game of softball in state history. Their chatter filled the air with a soft buzzing that got Sara’s heart beating just a little bit quicker. This was it; no matter what happened tonight, this would be her last game in a Starling High uniform. _It’s gonna be a night to remember_ , Sara thought to herself before joining the others in the dugout.

The starting lineups were announced, and each girl made her way onto the field, first shaking hands with the umps before high fiving down the line of their teammates. Naturally, Sara was hitting clean up, right behind Zari. The anthem was played, and then all that was left were the final warmups. That was where things really counted. The warmups on the field, in front of everyone, was where the pressure began to set in. One mistake could set the tone for the entire game. Luckily, Sara had never seen a better showing from her team. Each girl smoothly fielded the ball and hit their targets perfectly and without hesitation, and it provided them with another spark of confidence. As Williams Prep took the field for their final warmups, Sara gathered her team behind the dugout. They formed a circle, arms draped across each other’s shoulders, with Sara in the middle. She took a deep breath, turning slowly to look each girl in the eye. “This is it,” Sara began. “We’ve been working all season to get here tonight. No matter what happens, I want you to leave everything out on the field tonight, ya hear me?” Some of her teammates nodded in agreement. “We haven’t lost a game all season, and I’m sure as hell not ready to start now! So, let’s go out there, do what we do best, and show them who’s the best team in the state!” Sara was screaming by the end, and her players were jumping around her, letting out excited whoops.

“Hands in!” Zari yelled, and all 15 players pushed their fists into the middle of the huddle. “Bobcats on three, ready? 1, 2, 3…”

“BOBCATS!” The cheer exploded from the group, each girl screaming it at the top of their lungs. It drew the attention of everyone in the stadium, including the other team, and Sara couldn’t help but be proud of her team.

Since they were the home team, Starling High took the field first, and Helena put in a strong showing, striking out three batters in a row. Unfortunately, Ava matched her performance in the bottom of the inning, sending them scoreless into the 2nd. Williams’ 5th batter got a single, but Sara threw her out trying to steal second, placing the ball perfectly in the Zari’s glove at the base. Starling was able to easily shut them down before any real damage was done. Sara rushed back to the dugout, ripping off her catcher’s gear as she went. She pulled her batting helmet over her head, grabbed her favorite bat, and walked over to the on-deck circle. She got into her batting stance, keeping her eyes trained on Ava and watching her windup closely. She searched for any tells about what pitch might be coming but couldn’t find anything obvious. She settled for getting her timing down as Ava got in a couple more practice pitches. Finally, the ump motioned her into the box, and everything else fell away. Sara measured her distance from the plate with her bat and adjusted her sleeve, both things that had become habit when she was up to bat. She focused on Ava, watching her arm and when she stepped, timing her own motions to be perfectly in sync with the pitcher. The first pitch came hurtling towards her, always faster than she anticipated, but was just outside. _Ball 1._ Sara prepared herself again as another pitch came in, low but up the middle. _Strike 1._ She settled herself, feeling that she had seen enough to know how to handle the pitcher. As Ava began her windup, Sara zeroed in on the ball and it felt as though it was flying through the air in slow motion. She could make out the red seams against the bright yellow leather and brought her hands around to connect the bat perfectly with the ball. As soon as she made contact, Sara _knew_ that she had a hit, and she didn’t wait to see where the ball went. Throwing her bat to the side, Sara sped around the bases, watching as her coach frantically swung her arms around, telling her to keep going. She slid safely into third and finally looked up to see that the ball had made it all the way to the center field fence.

In the dugout, her team erupted in cheers, feeling the momentum shift in their favor. Coach Kendra smacked the back of her helmet, congratulating her on the hit. Next, Sara turned to face Ava, who was glaring at her with such malice, her gray eyes shooting daggers, that Sara was actually concerned for a second. But she shrugged it off, pretending to nonchalantly brush a bit of dirt off her shoulder. Ava turned back to plate, choosing to forget about Sara and focus on getting the next three batters out without letting Sara score. Fortunately for Starling, Caitlin was up next, and she was able to get a grounder out to right field, allowing Sara to score easily. They got one more run that inning before Ava shut them down, but it was clear that something had shifted in the game. The next three innings went by uneventfully as the game became a pitcher’s duel. Neither Ava nor Helena were letting up and matched each other strikeout for strikeout when their team needed.

That is, until the top of the 6th, when Williams’ cleanup hitter stepped up to the plate. They already had runners on 1st and 2nd, and the batter was swinging for the fences. Helena accidentally left a pitch over the middle of the plate, and the Williams’ player didn’t miss, sending the ball sailing over the left field fence. The Williams Prep bench stormed the plate as their teammates jogged around the bases. Sara could see that Helena was deflated, so she took the opportunity to talk to her pitcher.  
“Hey, this game is far from over,” she reminded the younger girl. “We’re only one run down. We can make that up easily. Right now, it’s your job to get this next batter out, okay? That’s all you need to worry about, Helena. We’ll take care of the rest.”

The captain’s reassurances seemed to calm Helena down, and she got the next two outs easily. Starling wasn’t able to make up the runs in the bottom of the 6th but held Williams in the top of the 7th.

“Okay, ladies, this is it!” Sara yelled as they made their way back to the dugout. “This is our last chance, right here! It’s go hard or go home!”  
Her teammates were banging on buckets and screaming at the top of their lungs as their leadoff batter headed to the plate. Ava easily knocked down the first two in the order, leaving Starling with one out left in the game. If they didn’t score now, Williams would win, giving Ava the ultimate satisfaction. As much as Sara hated that thought, there was nothing she could do but watch.

She pulled Zari aside before she went up to bat, holding her best friend’s head between her hands. “Just get on base, okay Z? All we need is a base hit right now.”

Zari nodded, shaking her limbs to lessen the nerves. Their entire high school career was riding on this at bat, but no pressure, right? Zari swung at the first pitch she saw but sorely missed as the ball rose high above the bat.

“Layoff the rises!” Sara called from the on-deck circle, not missing the half-smirk Ava sent her way.

Zari stepped out of the box, taking a second to compose herself and get her head on straight. The second pitch was another rise, and this time, Zari didn’t bite. She waited, getting to a 3-1 count, before she saw a pitch she wanted. The line drive sailed right through the 5-6 hole, past the outstretched hand of the diving shortstop, and Zari was easily to first.

Now it all came down to Sara. Coach Kendra gave Zari the sign for a steal, and knowing both her friend’s speed and the catcher’s weak arm, Sara was sure she would make it. She didn’t swing at the first pitch, even though it was a strike, to allow Zari to steal successfully. With her friend at second, they now had a runner in scoring position, and Sara knew that a ball to right field would bring Zari home. She waited, biding her time, as Ava tried to get her to swing at anything close to the strike zone. With two balls and two strikes, Sara saw the pitch she wanted. It flew over the outside of the plate, and she didn’t hesitate before sending it back towards where it came. She put her head down and charged towards first, only stopping once she was through the bag. She looked up in search of her line drive, which should’ve been in right field, but she couldn’t find the ball. She heard a roar rise up behind her and turned, figuring Zari had just scored.

Instead, she furrowed her eyebrows as the Williams Prep team started streaming out of the dugout. For a second, Sara couldn’t comprehend the scene before her. _Why are they celebrating when I just hit the game-tying line drive?_ But then Sara saw the yellow ball lying in Ava’s glove, and her heart sank as she began to put the pieces together. Ava had somehow, quicker than humanly possible, stuck out her glove and snatched Sara’s hit out of the air, ending the game and sealing the victory for her team. Which would explain why there was a massive dog pile of gold and navy on top of the pitcher’s mound, high shrieks flying from the pack.

Sara could do nothing but fall to her knees. She was supposed to be her team’s fearless captain, but she had let them down when they needed her the most. She buried her head in her hands, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over. Zari was the first to her side, pulling Sara into a hug. She could see the tear stains on Zari’s dirt-covered face and clung to her best friend as they cried.

No one would fault the two girls for the raw emotions they displayed. They had both become fixtures of the Starling team and true leaders as the only two seniors. For their high school careers to end like that was heartbreaking, and the entire team gathered around them for support. The two grudgingly stood up, leading their team to lineup for handshakes. Sara stood at the front facing Ava, who wore a giddy grin. As they began to walk towards each other, Sara fought the urge to run. Instead of giving Ava the customary high five and “good game,” she dropped her hand, avoiding all contact with the girl. Sara knew it was shallow, but she couldn’t bear to look at Ava, not after what she’d just done. Their entire rivalry had come down to this, and Ava had tipped all the scales in her favor. Sara made her way through the rest of the line quickly, half-heartedly high fiving the other players. One of the coaches patted her on the back, congratulating her on playing so well, but it meant nothing to Sara. She hurried back to the dugout, finally ripping her helmet off. She angrily shoved her things back in her bag and slumped down on the bench, wishing she could just disappear. Zari hunkered down next to her and the entire team sat in eerie silence, letting the waves of celebration from Williams Prep wash over them.

“C’mon, ladies, heads up!” Coach Kendra called to them, clapping her hands to break them out of their trance. “Time for the medal ceremony!”

Each girl was given a small medal and the team was forced to take a picture with the “finalists” banner, which only deepened Sara’s embarrassment. Meanwhile, the Williams Prep girls were bouncing around with their new trophy, taking pictures for Instagram with friends and family. And just to add salt to the already gaping wound, Ava was awarded the MVP trophy by the league officials. She beamed with pride as she accepted the award, and Sara couldn’t help but scoff at how the other girl practically glowed in the moment.

Coach Kendra gathered the team in the outfield and tried her best to console her players. “I want you all to know how proud of you I am,” she spoke firmly. “That was the best game of softball I’ve ever seen, and even though it wasn’t the result we wanted, you should all hold your heads high. This team will go down in history as the first Starling High softball team to reach the state championship. You all are leaving behind a legacy that will be hard to beat.” She paused before asking, “would our seniors like to say anything?”

Zari gulped, and Sara squeezed her hand, letting her know it was okay to let it out. “I just want to say how thankful I am for all of you,” Zari said slowly, her voice wavering. “This is the most incredible team I’ve ever been a part of, and I couldn’t have asked for better friends to do any of this with!” She smiled through the tears, and the younger players let out a chorus of “aw.”

As Zari sat back down, Sara slowly rose to her feet and sucked in a breath. “Um, as a lot of you know, it wasn’t exactly an easy road for me to get here,” Sara started, thinking about the long recovery she had endured sophomore year. “But every second was worth it to have the chance to play with all of you. And just because Z and I might be graduating, that doesn’t mean that this story is over. I want all of you to remember how you’re feeling right now and use that to drive you forward next year. I’m so proud of all of you for how much you’ve grown individually and as a team, and I really couldn’t have asked for a better group of girls to captain.” Sara finished with a salute, not trusting her already wavering voice to say any more. Some of the girls she was closer to moved to embrace her as she sat back down, and for the first time since the game ended, Sara felt that everything was going to be okay.

As the team started to disperse, Sara trudged over to her family, head hung low. Oliver was the first to wrap her in a hug, and Sara assumed it was because he had played sports his whole life. Out of everyone in the group, Oliver always seemed to be able to understand her best. They shared an indescribable connection that came with the territory of being lifelong friends, to the point where Sara thought of him as a brother. Even though everyone at Starling High knew of the history between the Lances and Queens, Sara could still feel the looks as whispers as she stood there embracing 23-year-old multimillionaire bachelor Oliver Queen. At least, that’s how everyone else saw him. To her, Laurel, and Tommy, he was just Ollie, their best friend who was desperately trying to pick up the pieces of his broken family and stay strong for his little sister. Sara melted into the familiarity of his strong embrace, water gathering in her eyes as Oliver whispered “we’re so proud of you, Sara,” into her hair.

Then, Oliver was releasing her before she was ready, and her older sister took his place, practically suffocating Sara. “You did so good out there, babe,” Laurel said earnestly. She pulled back to look in Sara’s baby blue eyes, brushing the hair out of her face.

Sara scoffed. “Um, we lost, Laur. Did you forget that already?”

“But _you_ played well, Sar. You were a brick wall behind the plate, and you clearly rattled Ava. I’ve never seen anyone hit off her that well.”

“But she still got me in the end,” mumbled Sara, flashing back to the ball sitting in Ava’s glove. She was sure that image would haunt her for months to come.

“Hey,” Tommy piped up from his position a few feet away, gently punching her arm. “You’ve got four more years to crush her now, and college is where it really counts.”  
Sara smiled. Tommy had never been big on the mushy feelings thing, but he still found ways to cheer her up. She thought of him almost like a brother as well, except not in a creepy way considering he was dating her sister. She knew he was right; with Ava going to SCU and Sara headed off to Central City University, there would be plenty more opportunities to even the score between them. “Thanks, Tommy,” she replied, offering him a small smile and pulling him into a brief side-hug.

“Yeah, you’ll get her next time, Sara!” Thea agree enthusiastically, and Sara laughed at the definitiveness of the younger Queen’s statement.

“Come here, you goober,” she said, pulling the 14-year-old into a hug. Sara couldn’t believe how easily she could _almost_ forget the game when she was surrounded by the friends she called family.

Quentin Lance was the last to make his way over to the group, hanging back to give his daughter a chance to talk to her friends. He walked over slowly and simply held open his arms, allowing his youngest daughter to run into them, also knocking him over with the force. Sara held on tightly to her Dad, happy to have him there no matter the circumstances. As mayor of Starling City, he didn’t have too much free time to make it to Sara’s games, even though she knew he tried his hardest. Growing up, Laurel had always been closer to their dad, while Sara’s free spirit matched her mother’s. However, after their mom left, Sara had gone on a rebellious streak, and ended up spending a lot of time with her dad from the other side of a jail cell back when he was still captain of SCPD. Against all odds, it had brought them closer together, and Quentin ended up being the first person in her family that Sara came out to. Although she had been nervous, he had accepted her whole-heartedly and assured his daughter that nothing would ever cause him to stop loving her. “I’m really proud of you, baby,” Quentin said, his voice threatening to break. Sara could feel his adam’s apple bobbing up and down against her head, which was tucked into the crook of his neck.

Sara didn’t respond, just held him tighter for another minute. When they finally let go, her dad sent her off to gather her things and head back to the bus. Even though everyone’s parents were at the field, the team wanted to have one last moment together as they made their way back to the school. Just as Sara was about to get on the bus, Ava strolled past with her perfect little family.

The Sharpes owned a popular car dealership in the city, mostly selling luxury vehicles. Larry Sharpe, with his perfectly styled hair and crisp business suit, was the spokesperson for the business, but everyone knew that his wife, Catherine, was the brains behind the whole operation. Their son, Chase, was the starting junior quarterback at CCU, and Ava’s little sister, Quinn, was a burgeoning volleyball star. On top of the money and athletic capabilities, the Sharpe siblings were blessed with good genes. Not only were they good-looking, but rumor had it that they were actually very smart. That fact only served to anger Sara further because it wasn’t fair that someone so annoying could have everything.

“See you around, Lance,” Ava jeered, hanging back from her family.

Sara paused with one foot on the bus step. “I hope not,” she shot back.

“Why? Scared to lose again?”

“No, I just don’t want to have to see your ugly face.”

“Fuck you,” spat Ava.

“In your dreams.” The words were out of her mouth before Sara really had a chance to process them, and she tried to keep her cheeks from flaming up at the implication. Ava didn’t waste any time before storming off towards her family’s Mercedes.

“What was that about?” Zari asked, coming up behind Sara.

“Nothing. She’s just being annoying as usual,” Sara rolled her eyes and both girls climbed on the bus. She knew this wasn’t the last time she’d be seeing Ava Sharpe, as much as she wished it was. They would inevitably meet in tournaments during the summer, then they would be off to college to resume their school rivalry. Sara found herself thinking wistfully of the day she’d never have to see Ava again, even though that likely meant her softball career would be over. She shook the negative thoughts from her mind, focusing instead on adjusting the vibe of the bus. She started blasting “If I Were A Boy” by Beyonce, another team favorite, through the speaker, and it wasn’t long before everyone joined in. As the bus zipped through the dark streets, Sara basked in the feeling of being surrounded by her friends. Win or lose, this was what she loved, and she wasn’t about to let Ava Sharpe take that away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so there was probably a little too much softball in this chapter, but i miss it, so sue me. also, this is my first time writing an au so any questions, comments, or suggestions (good or bad) are very welcome! lmk if this is worth continuing, and i'll try to update as regularly as possible.


	2. Back in the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so i'm updating bit early this week because i'm not sure i'll have time tomorrow. we're still kind of setting the scene in this chapter, so get excited to learn more about sara, ava, and zari!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (okay i honestly didn’t realize that in canon starling city and central city are like halfway across the country from one another so for the sake of this fic please pretend they’re like 1 or 2 hours apart)
> 
> here’s a little bit of background on travel softball tournaments, at least from my experience. they’re usually 2-3 day tournaments on the weekends. you’re usually guaranteed 3 or 4 games between Friday and/or Saturday, and your record determines your seeding on sunday (or whether you get to play on sunday at all). sunday is a playoff format and ends in the championship game. 
> 
> terminology:  
> batting average – the percentage of time a player gets a hit (.300 and above is considered good)

Sure enough, as Sara and Zari pulled up to the first tournament of the summer, they spotted Ava’s jeep parked across the lot. It wasn’t hard to tell which car belonged to her given the large letters scrawled across the back window of the car in blue and yellow window paint that read “STATE CHAMPIONS!” Zari groaned, “why can’t we just have one tournament without the Bombers? Is that too much to ask?”

The Bombers were a premier travel team, one of the best in the nation. The club spent thousands of dollars to hire the best coaches around, only to have them regularly stolen by colleges across the country. They attracted top talent from around the state, with some girl travelling up to two hours just to get to practice. Of course, the sheer amount of exposure the club offered to its players came at a high price. Sara had tried out for the team when she was younger but ended up having to turn down their offer because the Lances couldn’t afford the cost. Naturally, that was no problem for Ava, who was the star pitcher of their 18U Gold team.

Sara just sighed and opened her trunk to pick up her bag. “We’ve beat them before, Z. They’re not unstoppable.” She tried her best to believe her own words, but ever since States, she had fallen into a dangerous cycle of self-pity. She kept replaying the game over and over in her head, thinking about all the things she could’ve done differently. The last play, especially, rolled around in her mind. She had honestly been in denial about how good of a player Ava Sharpe was, but that moment had cemented the girl’s talent. Sara and Zari found their way over to their team, who were already starting warmups. Over on another field, they could hear the Bombers joking around, their dugout marked by an overly expensive banner with dramatic action shots of the players.

The first day of the tournament went by smoothly, with minimal contact between Sara and Ava. Sara was in the worst hitting slump she had ever witnessed and struck out in almost every at bat, unable to stop her screaming thoughts at the plate. Zari, on the other hand, was playing the best softball of her life and help put the Starling Stingers in second place going into the playoffs the next day. The bad news was that the Bombers were in first, but at least that meant the Stingers wouldn’t have to face them until the championship – if they made it that far.

Luckily for Sara, the rest of the team was in top form, and they practically breezed their way into the finals, no thanks to her. Their coach was tempted to pull Sara from the lineup, but she couldn’t stand the thought of sitting out a game against Ava. Given that Sara was his best player, their coach gave her one last chance to play, making it clear that her performance in this game would dictate her position in the next tournament.

Ava was pitching for the Bombers, as she had in almost all of their games that weekend. _Does this girl ever get tired?_ Sara thought to herself. She forced herself to focus as she stepped up to the plate, trying her best to quell her nerves. Miraculously, the voices in her head quieted down as she centered herself in the box, giving Sara a moment to breathe for the first time all weekend. Sara worked her way up in the count, fouling off any pitches that came too close to the strike zone for her liking. By the time the count was full, Ava must’ve thrown 10 pitches in the at-bat alone. In the end, Ava got her to ground out to second, leaving the shorter blonde bitter. But as she trudged back to the bench, her coach put a hand on her shoulder and said, “welcome back, Sara.” She stared at him for a second before realizing that she had actually been tracking the ball well that entire at-bat. She hadn’t been overthinking and didn’t give up on herself. It was as if Ava, despite all her not-so-playful bickering, brought out the best in Sara’s game.

In Sara’s next at-bat, her returning confidence flared at the perfect moment. The second the pitch left Ava’s hand, Sara could tell the other girl had messed up. The ball wasn’t spinning enough, and as it flew over the center of the plate, Sara turned her hips, pushing off her back foot and throwing her hands at the ball. Her eyes didn’t leave the yellow sphere as it made contact with the sweet spot of her bat directly over the plate. Sara didn’t even have to look up to know that the ball was sailing over the fence as she confidently rounded the bases. Her entire team was waiting for her at home plate and she ducked her head as she stepped on the base, preparing for the onslaught of pounding on her helmet from her friends. She couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up because for the first time in almost a month, she felt like her old self again. One unlucky game wasn’t going to decide the fate of her softball career, and she had just proved that by taking Ava Sharpe yard. “You missed, Sharpe,” she called back over her shoulder as she headed into the dugout, punctuating the comment with a wink. Sara swore she heard Ava growl, but she was too far away to be sure.

Her homerun appeared to be the catalyst for the Stingers, whose bats suddenly came to life. They ended up winning 5-2, and this time, it was Ava’s turn to avoid Sara in the post-game lineup. Trophies were handed out, pictures were taken, and then the Stingers piled into their cars for their post-win ice cream trip. Sara was almost back to her car when she noticed her best friend hadn’t followed. Her brow furrowed as she looked back and observed Zari talking with Ava, of all people.

“Hey, good game Ava!” Zari said, trying to sound as sincere and sympathetic as possible.

Ava turned, confused as to why Sara Lance’s best friend was speaking to her. Then it hit her that this was Zari, the girl who was also going to be attending SCU next year. She figured that the girl was trying to extend an olive branch given that they were going to be teammates, and honestly, her feud was with Sara, so Ava figured she had no reason to be rude to Zari. Plus, she didn’t want to be seen as _that bitch_ who was rude to her teammates before they even got to school. So, Ava gave her a small smile, clearly still upset about being beat by the Stingers but trying her best to hide it. “Thanks. You’re Zari, right?”

“Yeah, I know we haven’t officially met, but I figured if we’re both going to be at SCU next year, I should at least properly introduce myself.” Zari stuck out her hand towards Ava, waiting expectantly.

The blonde moved closer to the other girl and gave her hand a firm shake. For the first time, she was able to get a good look at Zari and was surprised by the kind nature of her face. Ava had never really put much thought into it, but in the back of her mind, she had assumed that all Sara Lance’s friends were as stuck up as she was. For once in her life, Ava was glad to be wrong. “It’s nice to meet you, Zari,” she said, offering the girl a more genuine smile.

“Z, you ready?” Sara called from across the parking lot.

“It’s okay,” Ava nodded towards Sara, giving Zari an out. “I’ll see you around… Z.” She tested out the nickname, using a mocking tone but with no malice behind it. For some reason, Ava felt drawn to Zari, as if they had known each other for years. Technically, they _had_ known each other for years but most of that time was spent hating each other because of Sara. Ava was more than happy to turn over a new leaf and to have a familiar face by her side when they started college in the fall.

“See ya,” Zari said softly as she started to back away. Inside her, a war was raging between her loyalty to Sara and her intrigue in the girl before her. The Ava she had just spoken to was _far_ from the person Sara described her to be – in fact, something about the way Ava conducted herself reminded Zari a lot of her best friend – which left her questioning why she had gone her whole life hating someone she barely even knew. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders knowing that Ava wasn’t going to try to make her life a living hell at SCU.

“What was that all about?” Sara interrogated, frowning in Ava’s direction.

“Nothing,” Zari said a little too quickly, causing Sara to raise her eyebrow. Zari sighed, knowing she couldn’t lie to her best friend. “I just don’t want to get off on the wrong foot if we’re going to be teammates, y’know? Please don’t be mad, Sar…”

Now it was Sara’s turn to sigh. “I’m not mad, Z. You don’t have to hate her just because I do.”

Zari let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding in. “She’s actually really nice,” Zari murmured, almost too quiet for Sara to hear. The other girl snorted, giving Zari an incredulous look as they got into the car. “Why do you hate her so much anyway?”

Sara shrugged as she started the engine. “I don’t know, it’s like fate wanted us to hate each other. Like we’re soulmates except, like, ultimate rivals instead of…” she made a vague hand gesture, searching for the right word. “People who love each other.” She paused, a thoughtful look crossing her face as she seemed to thoughtfully consider Zari’s question. “Actually, I remember one time we were playing soccer when we were like 3 or 4 – and this was back when everyone just kinda crowded around the ball and kicked at each other – and Ava barreled right in and pushed me over. Then she stole the ball and started running towards the goal, so I got up and chased after her. I shoved her off the ball, and naturally, her parents started making a big fuss.” Sara rolled her eyes and waved her hands in the air. “So then _my_ parents started yelling at _her_ parents and she got all mad at me and basically the ref had to break up two fights. I bet that’s the first time anyone has ever gotten thrown out of a 3-year-olds’ soccer game,” she laughed. “But anyway, I started seeing her everywhere from then on: at soccer games, basketball games, tee ball games… And the worst part was that she was good at everything too. So I don’t know, I guess we just naturally became rivals.”

Zari hummed her agreement because couldn’t argue with that. She had seen both girls in action enough times over the years to know that their rivalry on the field was more than justified. She just didn’t understand why they refused to be friends off the field because in her mind, the two would be so much more powerful as a team. But even though Sara didn’t intimidate her like she did others, Zari wasn’t about to suggest to “kiss and makeup” with her lifetime nemesis. “I probably would hate you too if we weren’t neighbors,” Zari joked, earning her a punch on the arm from Sara.

“Shut up, Z, you love me,” Sara teased.

By the time the pulled up to the ice cream shop, all talk of Ava was forgotten. This was their moment to celebrate their win as a team and also indulge in some delicious confections. They ordered their favorites – moose tracks for Sara and mocha chip for Zari – and made their way over to the picnic table where the rest of their team filled the air with raucous laughter. The two slid onto the benches and easily joined the conversation, content to have this last summer of calm before the storm of college.

Ava settled in for an early night, having spent all her energy on the field today. As much as she loved the adrenaline rush of tournaments, 20 hours of softball under the scorching sun over the course of two days was enough to drain the energy out of even the strongest players. She had spent hours icing her arm after the game, but her shoulder still ached as she climbed into bed. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to drown out the shouting match happening downstairs that had become a regular occurrence in the Sharpe home. For such a large house, sound carried surprisingly easily through the empty halls. Ava hid under the blankets, feeling like a small child curled up in a ball. Downstairs, her mother was yelling “maybe if you carried your own weight around here, Larry,” and honestly, Ava understood her mother’s anger. She had never been able to make sense of why women allowed men to do the absolute bare minimum, and she was sure that _her_ future-husband would share the household duties unlike her father. She grabbed her phone, trying to distract herself, and opened her Instagram app. She immediately regretted it when her timeline was flooded with pictures of the Stingers celebrating their win. Ava wasn’t particularly close with any of the girls, but she had played with some of them in the past, which was the only reason her screen was now full of pictures of her nemesis. Sara looked overjoyed as she hoisted the championship trophy in one picture and appeared to be laughing with ice cream on her nose in another. It almost could’ve been cute if just the sight of Sara’s face didn’t set her on edge.

Ava spotted Zari in one of the images, and out of curiosity, she clicked on her tag. For all the years of animosity between them, she didn’t really know much about Sara’s best friend. As she scrolled, Ava discovered that Zari had a younger brother named Behrad, a boyfriend named Nate, and that she and Sara were practically attached at the hip off the field. They had movies nights together and went on skiing trips, and there were plenty of pictures of the two of them hanging out at the beach. Ava let her eyes linger on a picture of Sara in a bikini, tracing the line of the scar that ran across the toned muscles of her stomach. Part of her was simply impressed because she rarely saw other softball players who worked out as much as she did, but a larger part of her felt a pang of sympathy. As much as she hated Sara Lance, everyone in Starling City knew how she got that scar, and Ava wouldn’t wish such a tragedy on even her worst enemy. Without letting herself think too much about it, Ava closed the picture and hit the follow button. Then she sighed, setting her alarm for her morning run and pulling her sleep mask over her eyes.

When they finally made it home, it was almost 9pm, and Sara dropped Zari off at her house before driving up the street. Zari dropped her equipment in the basement and greeted Behrad before heading upstairs to take a shower. By the time she had scrubbed all the dirt and sweat from her body, her fingers were like prunes. Getting out of the shower, she noticed a notification on her phone from Instagram. It wasn’t out of the ordinary to gain new followers given her status as somewhat of an influencer, but this one drew her eye: _ava-sharpe started following you._ Zari smiled in spite of herself. Ava was clearly making an effort, and she wanted to return the favor. She clicked on Ava’s profile to follow the girl back, but naturally got sidetracked scrolling through her posts.

From the looks of it, Ava’s family belonged in a Hallmark movie. They had what Zari could only describe as a mansion, with tall white pillars, a Shakespearean balcony, and a lush yard that extended far beyond what could be seen in the pictures. Their golden retriever, Riley, was just about the most adorable dog in the whole wide world. Ava and her siblings regularly took photos outside the house, candidly laughing for the camera or giving each other piggyback rides. Their outfits were always impeccable: perfectly matched dresses and boots or well-tailored pants and loafers, and it was as if they had a hairdresser permanently on-site with the way Ava’s hair was always flawlessly curled into luscious golden waves. They even did that white-people-thing where the entire family wore matching outfits and took pictures barefoot on the beach.

Aside from her family, Ava’s page was littered with selfies, action shots, and pictures with a guy named Gary who Zari assumed was Ava’s boyfriend. She was just about to click on his profile when she received a text from Nate.

**Nate <3  
** **iMessage  
Sunday 10:23PM**

Hey Z, how did it go today?

WE WON!!  
Sara hit a home run off Ava and you should’ve seen her face!

Omg I bet Sharpe hated that

Yeah she looked like she was about to murder us  
…she’s actually not that bad, though

??

I talked to her after the game, y’know, because we’re going to be teammates next year  
And she was actually really nice??

Omg does Sara know?

Yeah she seems fine with it

Well I’m proud of you for talking to her, babe  
Couldn’t have been easy given all the history

She actually made it surprisingly easy

I’m still proud  
And congrats on the win dude!!

Ha ha. Thanks “bro”

Now you’re finally getting bro talk

I will *never* get bro talk

Whatever you say sweetie

Goodnight Nate

Oh so you’re just gonna shut me out  
That’s cold  
Night Z  
Love you

I love you too

Zari rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s antics. As much as she adored him, he could be such a frat boy sometimes. And she would never admit it out loud, but she loved that about him too. She was glad that he would be attending SCU with her in the fall so at least she wouldn’t be all alone. Despite her public persona, her confidence wavered if she didn’t have friends around her to keep her going. It was part of why she loved softball so much, and also why she was glad to be forming a friendship with Ava.

The summer progressed as normal, with the Stingers and Bombers meeting at various tournaments throughout the state. Sara seemed to have fully recovered from her temporary hitting slump and was firing on all cylinders. She was batting consistently in the .400 range and even Ava seemed to have trouble slowing her down. Zari also felt rejuvenated on the field. Perhaps it was the absence of pressure to get recruited or maybe it was the weight that was incrementally lifted off her shoulders every time she talked to Ava. It was mostly just friendly hellos in passing at tournaments, but even that served to release Zari of the pressure that came with hating Ava Sharpe. She had never realized how much their unestablished rivalry had taken a toll on her, but now that it was dissipating, everyone seemed to notice.

“Z, you’re on fire today,” Sara commented after a particularly good game in which Zari had made about half of the outs.

“Don’t sound so surprised, Lance,” she said with a smirk. Then, her expression hardened, and she spoke with a more serious tone. “Actually, can I talk to you about something?”

“Yeah, of course,” Sara replied, immediately concerned.

“It’s nothing serious. It’s just… Ava’s been really nice to me recently, and I realized that I was exerting so much energy trying to hate her and beat her when that energy would’ve been much better spent on myself. Like look at how much I’ve improved in just a couple months, Sara.” The other girl furrowed her eyebrows as she began to realize where this was going. “I just think it might be good for you to–“

“Nope. I’m gonna stop you right there, Z. There is absolutely no way I’m gonna let Ava win this. You’re more than welcome to be friends with that she-devil, but you’re both going down next year,” Sara said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Zari held up her hands in surrender. “Okay, Sar, it was just a suggestion!”

“Yeah, a bad one,” Sara snorted as she walked off.

“She-devil, huh?” came a voice from behind Zari, and she spun around to face Ava.

“Oh, uh, you heard that, huh?” Zari asked awkwardly as she scratched the back of her neck.

“I can’t say I haven’t called her worse.” Zari didn’t know whether to laugh or defend her best friend, who could certainly be stubborn at times. “I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, by the way. I just came over to see if we could maybe, um, exchange numbers?”

Zari was shocked to see Ava’s normally cool exterior melt away for a split second. “Yeah, of course!” she said, perhaps a little to enthusiastically.

Ava smiled, pulling out her phone and handing it to Zari. Zari did the same, and quickly punched her info into Ava’s phone. “Thanks,” Ava said, handing back the device. “I was just looking some stuff up about SCU the other day and was hoping to have someone else to talk to about it.”

“Well, I basically live on my phone, so text me any time.”

“Will do! And you played great out there by the way. I’ll rest easier knowing I have a short stop like you behind me on the field.” Zari’s heart swelled because as much as she hated to admit it, that comment meant a lot coming from Ava Sharpe.

“Thanks, Ava. Although I probably won’t even have anything to do if you’re pitching,” she joked, earning a small laugh from the other girl. “I gotta head to my next game, but I’ll see you around,” Zari said before jogging off.

Zari knew her best friend was a reasonable person, but it almost felt like she was cheating on her by texting her rival. Apparently, Ava really did her research because she was texting Zari about school traditions, dining halls, and the best classes for freshmen. Not that Zari minded. She hadn’t really looked into SCU much past their softball program. When Coach Wells had offered her a scholarship to play there, she didn’t even think before saying yes. Luckily, all the new information Ava was sending her only made her more excited for the fall and all the new experiences in store for them. She also found it was easy to text Ava, and they quickly fell into a conversation as if they’d known each other for years.

**Ava Sharpe  
** **iMessage  
Tuesday 3:47PM**

Did you know that the dining halls are named after former presidents of the school?

Omg that makes so much sense! I was wondering why one was just called “Cox”

HAHA yeah probably not the best name to pick  
But actually, though, Cox is supposed to have some of the best food

Oh how unfortunate  
So we’re going to eat in a dining hall called Cox all year?  
Like “Hey Ava, wanna hit up Cox?”

Well when you put it like that it doesn’t sound so great…

“Ava, baby, we have wonderful news,” her mother said as she swept into her room, her father following close behind.

“You know how much we love our alma mater,” her father began, and Ava resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her parents had met while attending CCU, and they treated it as if it were a religion instead of a college. CCU banners and paraphernalia were hung all over the house, and her parents regularly donated to the institution.

“Yeah, I noticed,” she said sarcastically. She already knew where this was going. Her parents had been absolutely devastated when she chose to attend SCU over CCU, but SCU’s offer had just been too enticing. On top of a full-ride scholarship, she was set to be the starting pitcher, whereas she wasn’t guaranteed the position at CCU. To be fair, Ava hadn’t made the decision lightly. She had basically spent her entire life planning to attend CCU, which was why she was intensely researching SCU now to make up for years of learning everything about CCU. It was also just another item on a _very_ long list of reasons why she hated Sara Lance: her number #1 enemy had gotten a scholarship to attend her top school while she had to settle for SCU. At least Ava was starting to warm up to SCU and being teammates with Zari next year. She really didn’t want to have another conversation with her parents about why she couldn’t attend her dream school, but clearly they had other things in mind.

“Well, honey, I spoke to the Hunters, and they informed me that their starting pitcher is transferring this year…” Her dad trailed off waiting for that news to sink in.

Ava felt like her heart was stuck in her throat. Was she understanding him right? “So…” she said, not wanting to jump to any conclusions.

“Coach Hunter called and said that if you were still interested, they have a starting pitcher spot open on the team. Full ride,” her mom said softly, beaming at their eldest daughter.

Ava could barely hear her parents over the rush of blood in her ears. She felt as though she might pass out from how fast her heart was beating. CCU wanted her to be their starting pitcher! This was everything she’d ever dreamed of since she was a little girl, and now she could finally have it. Ava jumped up, tackling her parents in a bear hug. “We have to call the Hunters back right now!” she practically screamed, her movements becoming frantic as she searched for her phone.

Her parents chuckled and tried to calm their daughter down. “There’s still some logistics we need to work out, but let’s go downstairs and get Gideon and Rip on the phone,” said her dad calmly, leading her out of the room by the shoulders.

Ava didn’t even stop to think about what this might mean. She didn’t consider the fact that Zari might be mad at her about switching schools this late in the game, and she definitely didn’t stop to contemplate the fact that she would have to play on a team with Sara Lance.

Sara and Zari were at the mall when the messages came through. They were sitting in the food court, snacking on some well-deserved fries and a milkshake, when Sara received an email from her new coaches. At the same time, Zari got a long text from Ava, and both girls sat in silence reading the notifications. _New Player Addition_ read the subject line of Sara’s email from her coaches, Rip and Gideon Hunter. Intrigued, she opened the message and started reading. _Please join us in welcoming a new freshman recruit this fall. She’s an outstanding pitcher blah blah blah._ Sara scrolled faster, eager to find out who her new teammate was. She froze when she came across the picture of her sworn enemy. Thinking she was missing something and was maybe looking at a scouting report, she scrolled back up, reading the email more carefully this time. _Congratulations to Ava Sharpe! We are excited to have you on the Bears!_ Sara nearly chocked on the french fry in her mouth and had to take a big sip of the milkshake to wash it down. At the same time, both girls said “I can’t believe she’s doing this.” Their heads snapped up at each other, wearing identical expressions of shock and similar pale complexions.

“Ava’s going to CCU,” Zari said, half to herself. “She just texted me.”

“That bitch,” Sara said coldly before realizing how insensitive her words were. “Hey, Z, I’m really sorry. I know you were excited to play with her next year.” Her voice softened and she reached across the table to grab Zari’s hand.

Zari looked deflated and slumped in her seat. “I just thought it’d be nice to have someone I know, y’know. I’m really gonna miss playing with you next year,” she whispered, tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

Sara’s heart clenched. She hadn’t realized how much their separation was affecting her friend until this moment. “I’m gonna miss you so much, Z.” The weight of everything seemed to suddenly come crashing down upon the two. In just over a week, they would both be heading off to college, and it would be the first time they took the field without the other. Both girls were barely holding it together, so they quickly gathered their things before they broke down in the middle of the food court. Once they were back in the car, Sara pulled Zari into an embrace, rubbing her friend’s back as she cried, and tried to hold back her own tears. It was rare that either of them showed this much emotion, but when they did, the other was always there to support their best friend. Now, it was Sara’s turn to hold Zari while sobs wracked her body, and she hated Ava even more for making her best friend feel so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter said zava rights, but this is not a zava story i promise (and i’m sorry). yes, it seems gay but also who wasn’t excited and nervous to make new friends??
> 
> also, for any of you softball nerds out there, i imagine gideon and rip as karen and ralph weekly lmao (yes, they’re married)
> 
> y'all dropped the nicest comments, and i love hearing your thoughts!!


	3. Saying Goodbye (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara takes some time to say goodbye to the people she calls family before heading off to CCU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!! i'm so sorry for the delay in updating. my thesis proposal was due a couple days ago, and even though i had months to prepare, of course i waited until the last two weeks to put it all together, because that's just who i am. anyway!! we're back with another quick chapter, and it's a bit emotional, so get those tissues out.
> 
> there's not a lot of softball content in this, but i wanted to help clear up some confusion. i realized i never explained that softball is very similar to baseball, so if anyone is more familiar with baseball, then just picture that. i also realized that it might help to have a visual, so please enjoy [this highlight video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEKUdjEoIRs) from my favorite game ever (ft. my ultimate gay awakening Lauren Chamberlain)

It had taken Sara a while to get over the initial shock of the announcement. At first, she had been in denial, thinking that maybe it was all some cruel joke. When it finally set in that Ava really would be attending CCU, well, that’s when the anger came. Sara made Oliver accompany her to the Foundry, a boxing studio, to take her frustration out on some punching bags.

“I. HATE. HER.” Sara huffed through gritted teeth, emphasizing each word with a punch that sent her boxer braids flying.

“Woah, Sara, tell me how you really feel,” Oliver joked from the other side of the bag.

Sara almost punched him in the face, and not by accident. “Ollie, I’m serious. I’d rather eat nails that have to play with that snake,” she spat.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. Of course, he was aware of the rivalry between Sara and Ava, but he’d always thought the youngest Lance was exaggerating her hatred for fun. It was becoming clear to him that this was the opposite of fun for Sara. “C’mon, she can’t be _that_ bad…”

“One time, she tried to hit me with her bat and make it look like an accident just because I scored the game-tying run, and she wasn’t even pitching!”

“Okay,” Oliver relented, cocking his head to the side. “Maybe she is that bad.”  
Sara just hummed and went back to beating the punching bag as if it had tried to kill her. The Foundry had become a kind of sanctuary for her and Oliver after the accident, a place for them to let out their frustrations while avoiding prying eyes. It was on the outskirts of the city, and to those unaware of its secrets, it appeared as just another abandoned warehouse. Inside wasn’t much better, with boxing equipment scattered haphazardly in the open space and a couple of exercise machines and weights set off to one side. The grunts of other boxers and the satisfying smack of punches on leather bags mixed together in the musty air but were often drowned out by the music blasted through the studio speakers. Sara and Oliver had stumbled upon the Foundry after they were stormed by paparazzi while trying to rehab at their last gym. The way no one had even batted an eye in their direction when Oliver Queen walked in kept the two coming back almost 3 years after their physical therapy had completed. It was the one place where they could talk about anything and not feel weak or judged. The two were so similar in the way they held themselves in public, always trying to be brave and impassive, strong and resolute. But there in the Foundry, of all places, they could let their guard down with each other and finally admit their most intimate thoughts and fears. They had come to an unspoken agreement long ago that whatever was said there, among the punching bags and boxing rings, was not to be brought up in the outside world without explicit consent from the other. The Foundry may very well have been the only thing that saved the two from a dangerous downward spiral following the accident and Robert Queen’s death. Now, with all of the momentous changes happening in Sara’s life, she was glad to have an excuse to drag Oliver to the comfort and familiarity of the studio.

“So, what are you going to do?” Oliver asked, dragging Sara out of a rather vivid daydream that involved Ava’s head in place of the punching bag.

“Huh? Do about what?” asked Sara, confused.

“About Ava. If she’s going to be on your team, are you going to try to be nice to her? Sounds like Zari said she wasn’t too bad, right?”

Sara rolled her eyes. For all his reputation as a brash and impulsive playboy, Oliver had really grown into a reasonable young man. Perhaps it was the weight of Queen Consolidated falling on his shoulders that forced him to move past his immature ways, but whatever the reason, Sara sometimes missed the carefree boy he once was. “Why do I have to be nice to her when she’s never even called me by my first name?”

“I was just asking _if_ you’re going to be nice to her. But trust me, fighting with teammates rarely works well for anyone.”

Sara knew he was speaking from experience. Back when Oliver was still in high school, he had butted heads with one of his teammates, Slade Wilson, over Laurel, of all things. He had always been protective of the Lance sisters (and maybe he had a _small_ crush on Laurel at the time), and when he discovered that Slade was interested in the older Lance, his jealousy flared. Needless to say, their feud had culminated in an all-out brawl on the field in the middle of a football game, forcing their teammates to choose sides between their two captains, and both boys had been suspended from the team for the remainder of the season.

“Look, Ollie, I, unlike you…” she poked him in the chest, his hard muscles unyielding. “Can control my emotions on the field.” Oliver rolled his eyes, clearly not believing Sara’s words. “I don’t have to be nice to her to play with her.”

“Sara, you’re a catcher.” Sara nodded. “And she’s a pitcher…” Oliver tried to lay it out as simply as possible, but Sara didn’t seem to see the problem. She just stood there, hands on hips, and raised her eyebrows as if challenging him. “It’s just– you’re going to be working together a lot. Like, all the time.” When Sara just shrugged, Oliver sighed and decided to drop the subject. He didn’t have any hope that Sara’s plan was going to work, but if she wanted to be self-destructive, it wasn’t his problem. “So, are you excited to move in on Thursday?”

Sara’s eyes lit up, happy about the change of subject. “I can’t wait!” she practically squealed, not even bothering to hide her enthusiasm. The rest of the world might only see her rock-hard exterior, but Oliver had always been privy to the softer side of Sara Lance. “All the girls I met on my official visit were so nice, and my roommate Amaya seems really cool. Plus, some of the girls told me that the Hunters are basically like the cool aunt and uncle everyone wishes they had. And the campus is _gorgeous_! I want to explore all of the buildings and find my own little study place and hike up the mountains and swim in the lakes and…” she trailed off, getting a starry look in her eyes.

Oliver’s chuckle broke her from her reverie before she could get too lost in her daydreams. “You really like CCU, don’t you?” he asked, his eyes glinting with a mix of joy and pride. After everything that Sara had been through, she deserved to be happy and go to her dream school. Oliver couldn’t stop his eyes from welling slightly as he looked down at the not-so-little girl before him. Gone were their days of playing hide-and-go seek in the Queen mansion and group sleepovers in Tommy’s basement. They were no longer the rebellious teens who partied recklessly and got caught hot-wiring cars for fun. Now, they were two hardened young adults who had faced the worst events imaginable and managed to come out stronger on the other side. Oliver had watched Sara grow into the fierce, headstrong woman before him, and he didn’t think he could be any prouder of her for everything she’d accomplished.

Sara didn’t seem to notice the inner monologue going on inside Oliver’s head. The talk of CCU had re-energized her, and she refocused her concentration on kicking the punching bag in front of her. “You really missed out on the college experience, Ollie,” Sara huffed out. “I really think you’d like CCU.”

Oliver let out a small laugh. “The whole college thing never really worked for me,” he smiled ruefully. He thought back to the spoiled kid he had been, the one that never attended classes and managed to get kicked out of four Ivy League schools in two years. He’d been bratty and selfish back then, but school had never really been his thing. Out in the real world, making deals and building connections, was where he thrived, and Queen Consolidated was definitely benefiting from his natural business prowess. “Maybe I’ll come visit you some time,” he offered, happy to see Sara happy.

“I’d like that,” she smiled softly, giving up on her workout to pull him into a tight hug. Despite all of Sara’s excitement, she didn’t quite feel ready to leave all of this behind. No matter what life had thrown at her, she always had her friend by her side, but in a few days, that would all change. It scared her to think of a world where Zari or Oliver or Laurel weren’t just across town, and even though Central City was only a couple hours from Starling, Sara felt as though she was going to be on her own for the first time. “Okay, enough of this mushy crap,” she joked, pulling back and playfully swatting Oliver’s shoulder. “Whaddya say we finish up here and gather everyone at The Spa?”

“Deal,” Oliver agreed as he slung his gym bag over his shoulder and headed for the showers.

The Spa wasn’t actually a spa but rather a tiny diner built in one of those old train cars. The group had been going there since they were kids, and every year before the start of school, they all gathered for one last meal. Since it was 2pm on a weekday, the diner was almost empty, and the five easily squished into a booth across from the counter – Laurel and Sara on one side, Oliver, Thea, and Tommy on the other. They chatted amicably, easily falling into conversation about what everyone was looking forward to in the year ahead. Laurel would be headed back to Stanford to continue her law degree, and Tommy was starting his first year of his MBA at UC Berkeley. Sara was leaving for Central City, and Thea couldn’t stop bouncing in her seat as she told them all about Marion Prep, the high school she would be attending in the fall. They teased Oliver about how he would be the only one stuck in their hometown, as if there was anything shameful about being the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company. As they sipped on their milkshakes and reminisced on years past, Sara appreciated everything she had in that moment. These people were her family, and no matter how far away they were, she knew they’d always be in her corner.

When lunch was over, they all bid each other goodbye, knowing full well that it was probably the last time they would all be together until Thanksgiving, at least. Laurel and Sara drove home to finish packing their suitcases and have a girl’s night in. Quentin was working late but had promised he’d be home the next few days to spend time with his girls before they “abandoned” him, as he so dramatically put it. So, Laurel and Sara had stocked up on Ben & Jerry’s, ordered pizza, and curled up on the couch to watch _A League of Their Own_ , one of Sara’s all-time favorite movies.

“I can’t believe they got Madonna in this movie,” Laurel commented, as if she hadn’t noticed Madonna the first 50 times they’d watched.

“Are you kidding? Geena Davis, Tom Hanks, Rosie O’Donnell? They could’ve gotten anyone they wanted in this movie!”

Laurel laughed at her sister’s enthusiasm. No matter how many times they watched, Sara still gasped and cheered along as if it was the first time she’d seen the film. As a softball player, Sara _had_ to love a movie about women playing baseball. But more than that, she loved it because Kit and Dottie reminded her so much of herself and Laurel. Dottie was just as protective and overbearing as Laurel, and Kit was every bit as strong-willed and annoying as Sara. The relationship between the two sisters never failed to bring a tear to her eye, and it reminded her that no matter what happened between them, Laurel would always support her.  
With the movie over and the coffee table covered by an empty pizza box and ice cream cartons, Sara curled into Laurel’s side. Her older sister opened her arms, allowing the smaller Lance to snuggle deeper into Laurel’s chest. Sara could hear the steady beating of Laurel’s heart and smell her lavender shampoo, and she did her best to commit the moment to memory.

Laurel stroked her hair and took a deep breath before asking, “what’s up? I can hear you thinking from here.”

Sara smiled, still amazed by Laurel’s older sister intuition. “I’m just trying to remember everything about this moment. I’m really gonna miss this,” Sara admitted, her voice small.

“Sar, we haven’t lived in the same house for more than a summer in, like, 5 years.”  
“Yeah, _you_ were gone, but I was still here. But now we’re both leaving for the first time, and everything is just going to be different. And–” Sara cut herself off, not sure whether she wanted to finish her thought.

“And what?” Laurel prompted.

“And I don’t like thinking about Dad being here all alone. It’s going to be so lonely for him, without anyone to talk to. I just worry that he’ll be sad, or he’ll hurt himself, and no one will be around to help or–” Sara stopped short again, not even wanting to continue that train of thought.

“Oh, babe,” Laurel whispered, placing a soft kiss to the top of Sara’s head. “I worry about Dad too, but he’s a strong guy. He’s like the least clumsy person I’ve ever seen, so I’m sure he’ll be fine. And he has plenty of friends that’ll keep him company. Plus, Ollie will still be around, and I really think they’re finally getting over whatever issues they had.”  
Sara snorted. Their dad hadn’t been a big fan of Oliver Queen when he started popping up in the tabloids every week for some dumb stunt. It had only gotten worse when Oliver began spending nights in SCPD jail cells, sometimes along with Quentin’s youngest daughter. And when he had realized Oliver had a crush on Laurel, well, there had been a phase when Oliver was barely allowed in their house. But that had been years ago, and now that Oliver was CEO of the largest company in the city and Quentin was mayor, the two had developed a mutual respect for each other. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. And it’s not like I’ll be that far away. I just wish he had someone _here_ with him.” Sara hadn’t meant to put that much emphasis on the word, and the real meaning wasn’t lost on Laurel: _I wish Mom was hadn’t left._

Laurel hugged Sara tighter and promised her that Quentin would be okay. “And speaking of Mom,” Laurel said uncertainly. They didn’t talk about Dinah much, both out of hurt and anger, but Laurel felt that she couldn’t send Sara off without asking. “What are you going to do if you see her at school?”

Sara bit her lip. She had been hoping that she could avoid talking about that with anyone, but if she had to talk, at least it was with Laurel. Putting up her signature walls, Sara said, “it’s a school of 50,000 people. I think I can avoid one history professor.” In all honesty, when Sara had accepted the offer from CCU, she had completely forgotten that her mother even worked there. The realization had caused her to second-guess her decision, but ultimately, Sara decided that she wouldn’t let Dinah get in the way of her dreams. That had been very close throughout Sara’s childhood, but her mother’s sudden departure from the family had torn a deep rift between the two. For a while, Dinah had tried to visit Sara – taking her shopping or going to her games – but as Sara got older, the visits decreased. Dinah had started a new life in Central City, and the long drive to Starling was, apparently, too much for a weekend trip. After the accident, their mom had come to stay with them for a few days, and the tension in the Lance home was so thick, it could’ve been cut with a chainsaw. After that, Dinah has almost exclusively switched to occasional FaceTime calls, which were always painful for the girls. Having to update their mother on everything that had happened in their lives in the past few months was awkward and exhausting, and at some point, they just stopped answering. At first, there were excuses about why they couldn’t pick up the phone, but eventually, they just stopped caring, and Dinah stopped calling. Both girls had struggled coming to terms with the fact that their mother just didn’t seem to care about them anymore, settling for an impersonal Christmas card in the mail every year as her only mode of communication. So, after all those years, Sara felt nervous about being in such close proximity to her mother, but didn’t feel the slightest bit of guilt about avoiding the woman. She wasn’t even sure her mom knew that she would be attending CCU, and Sara planned to keep it that way.

It was clear by the expression on Laurel’s face that she didn’t agree, but Sara wasn’t having any of it. Despite always being close to their father, Laurel had always been the sort of glue that held the family together. So, when their mom left, she had felt partially responsible and made conscious efforts to reach out. Sara was pretty sure that Laurel sent a Christmas card back every year, though she knew better than to ask her younger sister to sign it. Sara had always admired Laurel’s compassion, but she wasn’t about to just let her mother back in. “She left us, Laur. I’m not gonna pretend like she didn’t seriously hurt me. I’m honestly lucky I got into college considering how badly I spiraled after she left.”

Laurel knew that was true and decided that it was best not to push the issue any further. “Well, just know that I’m always here for you, Sar. If you ever need to talk, you just give me a call, no matter what time, okay?”

When the younger Lance turned to hug her sister, she found Laurel fixing her with a somewhat awed gaze. “Why do people keep looking at me like that?” demanded Sara.

“Like what?” Laurel asked, confusion clouding her face.

“I don’t know. Like I won a Nobel Prize or something. Ollie looked at me the same way earlier,” Sara said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Laurel smiled and shook her head. “It’s just… I’m so proud of you, Sara. You’ve grown up so much since everything with mom and the accident. You’re the strongest person I know, and I just can’t believe that you’re going off to college in a few days.” Laurel’s voice cracked at the last words, and she fought to not let the emotions overwhelm her. “I can’t wait to see all of the things that you do because I know you’re going to be incredible.”

Even though there were tears streaming freely down Sara’s face, she was grinning brightly at her sister. She wrapped her arms tightly around her big sister’s neck and tucker her head into her neck, feeling Laurel’s arms squeeze around her. They stayed like that until they heard the sound of the front door being unlocked, and Quentin walked in wearily. The sight of his two girls cuddled up on the couch, bathed in the soft glow from the TV, reminded him of when they were little, and he would break his back carrying his daughters, half-asleep, upstairs to their rooms. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on both of their heads and said softly, “goodnight, girls.”

“Night, Dad,” they chimed together, and Quentin couldn’t help but think about how much he was going to miss having them around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i always end with crying!! i promise it’s not all sad, these are just some emotional times


	4. Saying Goodby (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More going away to college feels, but this time make it Zava

“I’m going to miss you so much!” Gary sobbed dramatically into Ava’s shoulder.

The taller girl rolled her eyes, rubbing her hand comfortingly up and down Gary’s back. “Gary,” she said, gently pushing him away so she could look him in the eye. The boy sniffled, ungracefully rubbing his nose on his sleeve. When he spotted the wet spot his tears had left on Ava’s shirt, he started fussing over the stain, trying to wipe it away with his hands. “Gary!” Ava snapped more firmly this time. The boy stilled his hands, looking up at Ava earnestly as she grabbed his shoulders. “Everything’s going to be fine, okay?”

Gary nodded, but he was still sniffling slightly. “I just can’t imagine life without you,” he practically wailed.

“Gar, we’re still going to talk all the time. Nothing’s going to change that,” Ava reassured her best friend.

“R-right,” Gary stuttered. “I’m going to facetime you all the time, every day, and–“

“Okay, maybe not every day,” Ava cut in, holding up her hand. She loved Gary to death, but sometimes he could be a bit overbearing. “But yes,” she conceded, “we’re going to facetime a _lot_ , and I’m definitely looking forward to a trip to National City sometime this semester.”

“Really?” he blubbered, tears threatening to flow again.

“Of course! I’ve always wanted to go to National City, and now I have the perfect excuse. Plus, I hear the drive down the coast is beautiful.” Ava smiled as Gary launched into a very detailed description of the drive and the city based on what he’d seen on his visits to National City University. No matter how annoying he could be, she was seriously going to miss that guy. The two had practically been inseparable since birth, and Ava wouldn’t have had it any other way. Their moms had been best friends since college, and when they found out that their due dates were only a month apart, they took it as a sign that their kids were meant to be together. Their parents had tried to set the two up relentlessly until it became painfully obvious that Gary wasn’t interested in girls. Still, the two did everything together, and Gary even asked Ava to prom as his date to satiate their parents. But with Gary headed over five hours away to NCU, it would be the first time he and Ava would be apart. Despite his clingy attitude and awkward demeanor, Ava didn’t know what she was going to do without him by her side. She’d never been very good at making real friends, and just when she thought she and Zari might be onto something, she went and made a rash decision to transfer. Not that Ava regretted her choice; she knew deep down that she was always meant to play at CCU. Nevertheless, she couldn’t help but feel that she had messed up with Zari and owed the girl an apology. Suddenly, Ava had an idea, and she turned to Gary excitedly. “Care to join me on one last quest?”

The two spent the rest of the afternoon cyber-stalking Zari, trying to find out as much as they could about her. Gary was a master of finding information on social media, and Zari’s very public profiles only helped to ease their search. By 6 o’clock, Ava was sitting in her car outside the house she hoped still belonged to the Tomaz family. In her head, this had been a glorious apology plan, but now that she was actually here, it seemed more creepy than kind. Ava realized that desperate times called for desperate measures, and she definitely classified her new almost-friend refusing to answer her texts after Ava spent the summer setting them up for four years of playing together only to betray Zari at the last minute as desperate enough. The pitcher took one last deep breath before walking up to the front door and knocking loudly on the wood. Her confidence wavered as she waited for a response, again thinking about how crazy this plan was. But then she heard the sound of the deadbolt unlocking, and before she could run away, Zari opened the door. Ava breathed a sigh of relief – she wasn’t sure what she would’ve said if anyone else had opened the door.

“Ava?” Zari asked, confusion furrowing her brow. “How– what–“ The shortstop couldn’t seem to figure out what she wanted to say first.

Ava offered her a shy smile, holding up a pint of mocha chip ice cream and a box of donuts – Zari’s favorites (at least according to Ava’s research). Zari’s mouth fell agape as she stared at the girl in her doorway, unsure of what Ava was doing on this side of town and why the other girl was holding her favorite junk foods. “Um, is now a bad time?” asked Ava, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Zari eyed Ava, still wary of her rival-turned-friend-turned-adversary again. “N-no, come in,” Zari said, stepping to the side to allow Ava into her home. A part of her felt self-conscious as she watched Ava’s eyes scan the interior of her house. It had to be far from what the taller girl was used to, given the luxurious lifestyle of the Sharpe family.

But then Ava offered her a genuine grin and said, “I love your house! It smells so good in here… it feels like a real home.”

Zari didn’t miss the hint of longing in the other girl’s voice and felt a pang of sadness for her. She was beginning to think that the Sharpes weren’t quite the perfect family that they showed to everyone else. “Uh, thanks,” Zari replied, rubbing the back of her neck. “My dad made tahdig – it’s like crunchy fried rice – as one of my last home-cooked meals.”

“Wow, it smells delicious!” Ava lifted her nose in the air and took in all of the smells wafting in from the kitchen. She couldn’t remember the last time either of her parents had cooked dinner for the family. Most nights, the Sharpe kids were left to order takeout or make their own meals, which Ava honestly preferred to her mother’s attempts at cooking. She shook her head, not needing to wallow in self-pity when she was on an important mission. She looked up at Zari staring at her expectantly and awkwardly cleared her throat. “Uh, I’m sorry to just show up here unannounced. I thought maybe we could talk?” Ava asked and offered Zari the snacks to distract from how high her voice got at the end.

“Yeah, sure,” Zari conceded, taking the food and turning to head up the stairs. As Ava started to follow her, she suddenly turned around and looked down at Ava’s feet. “Oh, um, can you take off your shoes? You can just leave them by the door.”

“Oh, right,” Ava spluttered, quickly taking her sneakers off and placing them next to the doormat before following Zari upstairs. When they arrived at Zari’s room, she plopped down on her bed and eagerly tore open the box of donuts, leaving Ava standing awkwardly inside the doorway.

“Sorry!” Zari muffled around a mouthful of pastry, holding a hand up to her mouth to keep the crumbs from falling onto her bed. She patted her bed, inviting Ava to sit down beside her, and the pitcher moved to gingerly perch on the edge of the mattress. “So, what did you want to talk about?” Zari asked cautiously, as if she just remembered that she wasn’t on the best of terms with Ava at the moment.

Ava sighed, realizing the donuts had offered her only a short reprieve from the conversation ahead. “I just wanted to come over and say that…” She stole herself for her next words, as Ava wasn’t used to having to apologize. “I’m really sorry, Zari. I know that it must’ve been hard to hear that I was transferring, and I just want you to know that it wasn’t because of you or anything like that. I was actually really excited to get to play with you, but CCU has always been my dream school! Ever since I was 5 and first visited with my parents, I’ve imagined what it would be like to go to school there. It’s where my parents met and my brother goes there and when the Hunters told us that there was an opening I just… I didn’t even think. I’m sorry.” Ava hung her head and hoped that the other girl could find it in herself to forgive her, even though Ava felt that she wasn’t worthy of forgiveness after what she’d done.

Lucky for her, Zari was just about the kindest person on the planet, after you got past all of her sarcasm. Placing a hand on Ava’s shoulder, she said, “it’s okay, Ava, I get it. That must’ve been really hard for you to choose SCU in the first place. You totally deserve to go to your dream school, and I don’t want you to feel bad about that at all.”

Her genuine response shocked Ava, who looked up with wide eye and tears gathering at the corners. “You- you’re really not mad?”

Zari pursed her lips but shook her head. “Listen, I know we haven’t really known each other that long, but I consider you a friend. And all I want for my friends is for them to be happy. So if playing at CCU is what you’ve always wanted to do, then who am I to stand in your way or make you feel bad about that?”

Ava pounced on the shortstop before she could stop herself. It was true that they had only really started talking a couple months ago, and almost all of that was over text, but Ava felt drawn to Zari. Something about her was just so welcoming, like five minutes of knowing her and you could tell her your darkest secrets. She felt the other girl stiffen at the contact and quickly pulled back. “Sorry, I’m kind of a hugger,” Ava said sheepishly, to which Zari raised her eyebrow. Ava Sharpe was just about the last person she would’ve pegged as a touchy-feely friend, but now that she saw it in action, it made sense. Ava had a sort of warm, bubbly personality that came out once you got to know her.

Smiling, Zari grabbed the clicker and turned on the TV. “Well, I was just going to watch some Bob’s Burgers if you wanted to hang for a little while? I could use some help with these donuts.”

Ava laughed and snatched a donut from the box. “I think I can help with that.” The girls settled on the bed and laughed along with the show. Before long, it was getting dark, and Ava winced as she realized the time. “Ah, I should probably be getting home, it’s getting late,” she said, gathering her things. Zari followed Ava back downstairs, but the taller girl turned just before they reached the front door. “Hey, I never got to ask: when are you moving in?”

“Tomorrow’s my last day home, actually,” Zari replied. “I’m probably just going to hang out with my family, and Nate and Sara, of course.” The name had no sooner rolled off her tongue when Ava bristled, but neither girl decided to mention it. They were both still figuring out how to navigate whatever their current friendship was, so neither wanted to address the elephant in the room.

Ava gave a curt nod before reaching for the door. “Well, I hope you have fun, and good luck moving in!” She stood awkwardly on the front porch, not exactly sure whether to try to say more or just leave.

“Thanks, Ava… and thanks for stopping by. It means a lot,” Zari said softly while nervously wringing her hands. “I’m sure I’ll see you around, Sharpe,” she added, smirking at the old nickname.

Ava returned the smile, and yelled, “don’t be a stranger, Tomaz,” as she got in her car.

As much as it pained her, Zari woke up early the next morning to have breakfast with her family. They made waffles, topped with so much whipped cream, strawberries, and chocolate sauce to the point that it was more like eating dessert than a nutritious breakfast. The whole family laughed as they watched Behrad pile the toppings high on his waffles before practically shoving his face into his plate, getting whipped cream everywhere, including up his nose. As annoying as her younger brother was, Zari found that she was really going to miss his crazy antics. She wasn’t even upset when he turned the nozzle of the whipped cream bottle towards her and proceeded to shoot a stream of foam right at her face. Her parents adamantly objected to the reckless behavior, but Zari just wiped the whipped cream from her eyes and ruffled Behrad’s overgrown hair. After breakfast, Zari’s parents offered to clean everything up, insisting that their daughter shouldn’t have to do chores on her last day at home – to which Zari all too readily agreed.

She had just finished packing away the last of her room decorations when she heard the sound of a car door closing nearby. She peaked out the window just in time to see Sara getting out of Nate’s car, and she rushed downstairs to let them in. “Did you really make Nate pick you up?” Zari asked as she embraced the blonde.

“Yeah, it’s just such a long walk,” Sara huffed dramatically. Zari rolled her eyes at Nate – Sara’s consistent inability (read: laziness) to walk the couple hundred feet between her house and Zari’s, despite being in excellent shape, never failed to amuse the couple.

“Hi, babe,” Nate said, leaning down to place a soft peck on Zari’s lips. No sooner had their lips touched when Behrad bounded into the foyer and practically tackled Nate. Zari was impressed that he barely even stumbled – as if he were made of steel. “Hey, buddy,” Nate chuckled as he tried to gently pry Zari’s little brother off his body. Nate had always been a close friend, even before they started dating, and Behrad, being an impressionable young boy, absolutely worshipped the budding historian. Zari would be lying if she said Nate’s bond with her brother and ease with kids didn’t make him even more attractive.

“Hey, ‘Rad,” Sara said, holding out her hand for a fist bump. She had been trying to make that nickname stick for years now, with little luck.

Imagine the teenagers’ shock when Behrad turned to Sara and said, “Gretchen, stop trying to make ‘Rad happen.”

Zari immediately burst out laughing, both at the fact that her 8-year-old brother had just quoted _Mean Girls_ and at the comical expression of shock and mock offense on her best friend’s face. “Nice, Behrad,” she choked out between chuckles, tears starting to sting in her eyes. “Where did you learn that?”

“Fortnite,” he said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Nate clapped the boy on his shoulder, and Sara pouted while her friends laughed at her expense. She stuck her tongue out at Behrad, who immediately mirrored her actions, before marching up the stairs in a huff. Nate and Zari followed, and all three settled on Zari’s bed. Normally, the couple wouldn’t be allowed to be in Zari’s room, but when Sara was there, her parents didn’t mind them hanging out in the more private space. Sara had become something of a third child in the Tomaz household – with her father always working late, she had spent many dinners and homework-filled nights with Zari’s family. Quentin was always very thankful and very apologetic about the situation, but none of the Tomaz’s minded. Sara, despite her somewhat hostile exterior, was always a model guest in their home, and Zari was never going to complain about getting more time to hang out with her friend.

“So, you losers ready to get your asses kicked in Mario Kart?” Zari challenged as she handed each of them controllers.

“Pfft, no way you’re winning, Z,” Nate replied, grabbing the remote from his girlfriend’s hand.

“Yeah, Nate’s right,” Sara agreed. A self-satisfied smirk grew on the boy’s face before she added, “you’re both going down.”

“Wait–“ he began to interject, but then Zari started the game, and all three hunkered down. They easily fell into their routine of trash talk and sabotage attempts as if they’d done it a thousand times – which they had. Sara and Zari had met Nate the first day of second grade, and the three had been inseparable ever since. Playing video games was a common pastime for them, so it was only fitting that they spend their last day together smashing the buttons of their video game remotes.

After Zari thoroughly obliterated them as promised in three straight cups, Sara tossed her controller down on the bed, claiming that she was hungry. Zari was wary of the excuse, knowing that Sara could be a sore loser, but conceded anyway, unable to deny the deep growl of her stomach.

“How about I whip up some grilled cheeses?” offered Nate, prompting Zari to hum in agreement. A little-known fact about Nate Heywood was that he was actually an excellent cook, even though you would never expect it. Grilled cheese was perhaps Zari’s favorite of all his dishes– he somehow always managed to have the perfect ratio of melted, gooey cheese and crisp bread.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Zari asked, jumping off the bed. 20 minutes later, the three were sitting in the Tomaz’s kitchen munching on some delicious grilled cheese sandwiches.

“So, you both ready for tomorrow?” Nate asked. As student-athletes, Sara and Zari were allowed to move in earlier than the rest of the student body; Nate wouldn’t be going to SCU for another couple of weeks.

“Yup, I even packed all my shit already just so that I could be here with you guys today.” Sara bumped Zari’s shoulder, hinting at her notorious ability to put even the biggest projects off until the last minute.

“Me too,” added Zari. “I actually can’t wait to get on campus and officially meet the rest of the team. “

“Same, I’m so excited to finally meet my roommate! Z, I think you’d really like her.”

“You bet your ass I’m gonna come out to CCU to visit you, so I’m sure I’ll meet her soon.” Sara smiled, excited about all the adventures and parties that she and Zari would have between their two schools.

“Okay, as much as I hate it, I gotta head home,” Sara grimaced, not ready to leave her friends just yet. “I promised my dad and Laurel I’d spend the afternoon with them.”

Nate got up and wrapped his arms around the smaller girl, pulling her into a signature bear hug. “I’m gonna miss you, Cap,” he said, using the age-old nickname he’d always had for Sara. Neither of them could remember why it started, but it made sense given Sara’s natural leadership in every aspect of life.

“I’m gonna miss you too, big guy,” she smiled back.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Nate advised, to which Sara laughed heartily.

“That doesn’t narrow it down much.” Sara next turned to Zari, who was very obviously trying to hide her tears. “You’d better text me every day,” Sara threatened, her voice wavering.

Zari let out a throaty laugh, engulfing her best friend in a hug in lieu of replying. She didn’t trust her voice to stay steady. They stood like that for what felt like an eternity, as if the longer the embrace lasted, the less painful leaving would be. When Zari finally pulled away, she fixed Sara with a stern gaze. “Don’t go getting yourself a new best friend, okay? That position’s saved for me.”

“I would never dream of it,” Sara gasped, placing her hand over her heart in mock horror, but the words were sincere. She gave each of them another hug before grudgingly walking back to her house.

Once Sara was gone, Zari turned back to find Nate scratching at the back of his neck. “I guess I should let you get back to your family tonight, too,” he said, but it was clear he didn’t want to leave.

“Come’ere you doofus,” Zari said lovingly, motioning him into a hug. Nate pressed his lips to her hair as Zari folded herself into his arms. “Y’know, it’s only going to be like two weeks before you’re on campus with me.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t miss you for those two weeks,” Nate replied.

Zari had always loved Nate’s openness about his emotions, something that was often in stark contrast with herself. He was never afraid to put himself out there, and he worse his heart on his sleeve at all times. “You’ll be okay,” she reassured him before reaching up on her tip toes to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I know,” Nate whispered, his lips still close enough to brush against Zari’s. “Now let me go before I change my mind and kidnap you,” he joked as he made his way to the door. After pulling on his shoes, he turned to Zari and held up his hand. She immediately mirrored his move, and they launched into their classic handshake, which could best be described as spirit fingers followed by a fist bump gone wrong. They had made it up as kids after watching _The Parent Trap,_ and it had stuck with them throughout the years. Then, with one last sorrowful hug, Nate was out the door. Zari watched as he sped off, feeling an odd mixture of fear and excitement over what lay ahead.

Ava was usually on top of things, but she had strategically chosen not to finish her packing early. The longer she drew out the process, the less time she’d have to spend with her family. The pang of guilt she felt at avoiding her siblings and the very people who raised her was overshadowed by the intense awkwardness of every family occasion. Tensions in the Sharpe household had been running high as of late, although Ava’s decision to attend CCU had significantly lightened the mood. However, Chase kept trying to spend time with his most recent girlfriend instead of packing or spending time with their parents, and Quinn had recently been caught trying to sneak out at night to see a boy, much to Ava’s shock. Her younger sister was still just a baby in her eyes, and the thought of her going out late to meet her boyfriend made Ava shiver. On top of that, it seemed like their parents were constantly at each other’s throats, which made any time spent together a living hell.

Still, she wasn’t completely absolved from the customary family dinner that happened every year before the kids went off to college or boarding school. Catherine had bought an entire turkey dinner, which she even took the time to transfer to their own china to give the appearance of a home-cooked meal. The five Sharpes sat around their dining table, quietly eating their food. The conversation had started out innocently enough, with their parents asking Ava and Chase if they were all packed up. However, the discussion quickly devolved into antagonizing questions about why Chase never wanted to spend time with them and comments about Ava’s dating life. They insistently pressed all three children on their workout schedules, wanting to make sure that their athletes would be staying in shape. They also asked about their children’s studies: what their favorite subjects currently were, what outside work they were doing, and how they planned to stay on track with schoolwork. It wasn’t as though the questions were out of place for the Sharpe parents – their overbearing behavior was ingrained into their personalities. Larry had played 7 years in the NFL, and Catherine had been a cheerleader for the team. The drive for success and perfection was part of their nature, and it ran deep in the Sharpe genes. Ava has mostly gotten used to the incessant need to be the best, but just once, she wished her parents would talk about something other than their expectations.

After surviving the excruciating dinner, the children were released to do whatever they wanted, given that they stayed in the house. Thus, the three decided to have a movie night, much like they did when they were younger. Ava grabbed the popcorn, Quinn gathered M&M’s and other candies, and Chase set up the projector in their renovated basement. There wasn’t much talking involved; the Sharpes were more of a “move first, maybe talk later” kind of family. They settled down on the sectional, dimmed the lights, and watched the opening credits of _Remember the Titans_ flash across the screen. It was the one movie that the three siblings could always agree on, and on this night when so much was changing, they were glad to have a constant in their lives. They settled into their routine of passing snacks and commenting on the film, sometimes even quoting the more memorable parts. That was it. No sappy feelings, no teary-eyed hugs, just quality time spent together. They didn’t do that often with their busy schedules, so when they did, it was always special, even if the meaning went unspoken. Once the movie was over, they parted ways for the night, each child heading to their respective rooms. Ava knew there would be time for real goodbyes in the morning, but for now, she held on to the memories of just being with family, no matter how unconventional they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is as awkward as i am... i'm so sorry. please feel free to yell at me, and i promise i'll be better and less sad next time

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! as always, please feel free to drop comments and lmk what you think!
> 
> you can also send me questions/comments/prompts/suggestions on tumblr: @captain-sapph-fic


End file.
